


And not a hinderance

by Estirose



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Susan is grateful for her emotional support Pokémon.





	And not a hinderance

**Author's Note:**

> Not precisely a Rymesona, but a bit of worldbuilding in the universe.

"Thanks, Sam," Susan told her partner, a Mr. Mime, gratefully. She mimed her gratitude at the same time by pretending to open the present Sam had mimed giving her and smiling at the result. Sam essentially was an emotional support Pokemon, keeping her going when she felt like she couldn't go on, and she was happy that her work let Sam stay.

It helped that Sam was quiet, and didn't cause any problems other than occasionally throwing a barrier at the entrance to Susan's cubicle when she thought that Susan was overly stressed.

She mimed wrapping up a present and giving it to Sam, who mimed unwrapping it and pulling out the gift. Sam gave her a thumbs up and then hugged the nonexistent stuffed animal.

It was too bad that Sam wasn't into hugs herself, but that was okay.

Someday she'd find a job that she could do without stressing herself out. Until then, at least Sam was there for her, and with Sam around, at least work would suck less.


End file.
